CANCER TISSUE AND PATHOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Cancer Tissue and Pathology Shared Resource (Tissue SR; Category 4.06) facilitates tissue-based investigation through the procurement of human cancer specimens and comprehensive histopathologic services. The resource is highly integrated, serving individual and team projects in Winship's four research programs and interfacing directly with Winship's other shared resources. The tissue procurement and banking component consists of an IRB-approved Human Tissue Procurement Service (HTPS) located within the Emory University Hospital (EUH) and Winship Building C, with affiliated banking sites at Grady Memorial Hospital (Grady), Emory University Hospital Midtown (EUHM), Emory Saint Joseph's Hospital (ESJH), and Aflac Cancer and Blood Disorders Center of Children's Healthcare of Atlanta (Aflac). Procurement personnel are highly experienced in anatomic pathology and tissue banking protocols, with quality assurance provided by Department of Pathology faculty members. Tumor, adjacent non-tumor tissues, blood, and other biospecimens on specialized protocols are procured according to standardized operating procedures as frozen, fresh, fixed, or other specified preparation and inventoried and tracked using the Nautilus LIMS? system. Over 75,000 specimens are stored and available for use. Tissues are distributed to Winship investigators with IRB-approved protocols to support clinical, translational, basic, and epidemiologic research. Pathology services are provided by the Research Pathology Laboratory (RPL) component, a full service lab located in Winship Building C with experienced personnel and equipment for tissue processing, histological and immunohistochemical staining, laser capture microscopy, tissue microarrays, whole slide scanning for digital pathology, and standard and advanced capabilities for pathology image analytics. The lab processes large volumes of samples derived from human disease and animal models and works in close collaboration with the other shared resources and with Winship's research programs, as demonstrated by research productivity and support of group science grants. The success of this shared resource is highlighted by its national leadership in several NCI-driven initiatives, including The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA), Cancer Human Biobank (caHUB), and Minority Biospecimen/Biobanking Geographic Management Program (BMaP). This shared resource provides centralized, efficient, and high quality services that are not duplicated by other Emory University facilities.